


My Donuts

by ItsJustSarah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustSarah/pseuds/ItsJustSarah
Summary: " I need a fic where Kara is jealous of Lena spending so much time with Reign, but she’s in denial about it until she sees Lena and Reign having doughnuts together.And then she just fucking snaps"based on this tumblr prompt: https://themcgrathofsean.tumblr.com/post/163591847808/i-need-a-fic-where-kara-is-jealous-of-lena





	My Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written anything so fast my entire life  
> (this fic was fueled with sdcc 2017 rage)

Kara was already trying to tune into Lena’s heartbeat when the fifth ring came on. She always answers her phone before the third ring, and Kara started to worry. Anything that happens around Lena that isn’t normal, _well at least normal for their lives_ , might mean a life or death situation is in progress.

She breathes a sigh of relief when Lena picks up on the seventh ring.

“Hi, Kara! What’s up?” she sounded chipper, like she was just laughing. Which was in stark contrast to what Kara thought she would hear two hot seconds ago. If it’s not because she’s in danger, maybe she was just preoccupied with one of her passion projects. Still, seven rings was unusual.

“Hey. Um-” Kara tried collecting her thoughts, “I just wanted to know if you wanna go grab a bite? Have you had lunch?”

“I, uh, am sort of am having lunch right now,” Lena paused, “Sam’s here at the office.”

 _Again?_ Kara thought.

“Oh.” Was all she could say.

Samantha. The woman came out of nowhere and just clicked with _her_ bestfriend a month ago. Lena adored Sam, but Kara can’t say the same for herself. As a person, Sam seemed nice but Kara can’t seem to shake the feeling of unease she has whenever the woman was around Lena.

“You should come join us. We can order three more servings of pot stickers for you.” She could hear Lena beaming. “It’ll be here before you arrive.”

_Hard pass._

“No, that’s okay. On the second thought, I actually have an article I need to finish by the end of the day or Snapper will kill me.” _She doesn’t._  “I think I’ll just have lunch with James. It’d be easier.”

“Are you sure?” Lena asks, sounding unconvinced.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s fine!” Kara curses her voice for going three octaves higher than what is considered _fine_. “I really need to go! I’ll call you later okay?”

“Okay?” Lena answers her, probably confused as to where the phone call went.

“Bye!” Kara groans after she ends the call.

After lying to Lena about a nonexistent article, she had nothing left to do. J’onn assured her earlier there was no reason for her to come in to the DEO today. She realized she had completely planned on spending the rest of the day around Lena, like it was the obvious choice. She decided to go and spend the day at home instead of lounging around CatCo.

Kara didn’t know she was the type to get jealous of her best friend having other friends. She’s never had one save for Alex. She did have a problem with Maggie hogging her time with her sister before so maybe she should have expected this. Maybe she just needs a little time to adjust. Lena can have other friends. It’s completely normal. Lena Luthor is the most amazing woman Kara has met. Who wouldn’t want to be friends with her? Shouldn’t she be happy about this? She wanted people to see how good Lena is and this may only be the beginning. She should get used to people loving Lena Luthor because of who she really is.

Her internal rambling was interrupted by a knock on her door. She hadn’t bothered looking with her x-ray vision because she was expecting Alex and Maggie.

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed, genuinely surprised to find her friend, who was still in her work clothes, behind her door.

“Hi, may I come in?” Lena was fidgeting with her handbag, quite adorably if Kara was asked.

“Yes, of course! Come in!” Kara opens her door wide enough for Lena to pass through then closes it behind her, finding her friend settling in.

Lena sets her bag on top of the kitchen island, like she has had, a hundred times she’s been in Kara’s apartment before, but she doesn’t hang her coat or sit on a stool. Instead, she stands in front of Kara.

“Kara, is everything alright?” Lena asks her with utmost sincerity in her eyes, two perfect eyebrows raised in concern.

“Wha- Yes? Why do you ask?” Kara stammers, not really sure what was going on at the moment.

Lena steps forward and puts a hand on Kara’s arm. “I offered you three servings of pot stickers earlier today and you declined them, Kara.”

The fact that she knows something was up just because of the pot sticker offer being declined made Kara’s heart melt. This woman knows her too well.

“That’s like a number 9 on the something’s-wrong-with-Kara-Danvers scale. Are you going to tell me what’s wrong? Is it about Sam?” she prompts Kara once more.

“What? No. Honestly, it’s nothing. I’ve just had a bad day and you sounded like you were having fun. I didn’t want to ruin yours just because mine was a mess.” Kara pats herself mentally on the back for coming up with such a believable excuse. It was partially the reason she called.

“Hey. You can barge into my office for feeling upset anytime, okay? I will kick anyone out if you need to cry there. You’re always welcome. That’s what friends are for, right?” Lena smiles up at her.

“Thank you.” Kara manages to say before pulling her into a hug.

“Well, I’m here now. You up for an impromptu movie night and tell me how horrible Snapper is?” Lena manages to mumble on her shoulder. 

Kara pulls away from the hug so she could tell her properly, “You’re the best.” 

“You’re my favorite.”

 

Kara should have known that lunch date was only the beginning. Soon, Sam had also been with Lena for dinner, coffee, and breakfast, sometimes with Kara but often not. Which was fine! Everything’s fine! That is until, on a particularly slow Thursday afternoon, Kara decided to visit L-Corp with two dozen boxes of donuts.

Jess was oddly not in her desk, which should mean Lena probably isn’t in her office either but she hears voices inside as she approaches the door anyway. One was undoubtedly Lena and the other was Sam. Unfortunately, she realizes this just as she was in full view of the office, and Lena sees her from where she was sitting on the couch.

Kara had never been in the office at the same time Sam had. There was no reason for them to meet and, maybe, also because Kara did try to avoid it as much as possible and now that it is happening the first thing Kara’s brilliant mind could register was that Sam was sitting on _her_ spot on the couch.

_My spot. My spot. My spot._

Her mind repeats like an alarm ringing but Kara perseveres.

She thinks there’s not really much space on the couch, and she’d rather have them at least a foot apart. What she wasn’t prepared to handle was the box of donuts on the coffee table. Her vision just goes red.

_Oh, hell no._

She can have all the lunch dates, coffees and dinners she wants, but not the donuts. No. Those were _exclusively_ a her and Lena thing. That was their thing.

Sam had her back turned to the door. She doesn’t see Kara. Lena follows Kara’s eyes to the donuts and then looks up at her with an expression she couldn’t place on her friend’s face. Before she could even register anything else her eyes began to sting.

Kara leaves. Her eyes were stinging and her head was pounding. She’s been lying to herself for so long it took a generous amount of jealousy to see the truth in front of her. She wasn’t mad at Sam for taking her time with Lena. She was just plain jealous. Jealous because she wants to be the only person with that spot on the couch. Jealous because she can be the normal human friend Kara could never be. Jealous because they could be more. Jealous because she can’t be with her.

“Kara! Wait!” Once again, Lena’s voice interrupts her tumultuous thoughts, like a calm lullaby on a stormy night, but Kara doesn’t turn. She doesn’t know how to explain this. She doesn’t know how saying it right now would be fair. She doesn’t know if she could pretend at the moment.

She feels a hand on her arm, “Kara, stop!” Without her consent, her feet obey.

Lena stood in front of her, hand still on her right arm, breathing heavily. Kara realizes she probably was walking a little faster than normal human speed that Lena had to run after her.

“Are those for me?” Lena gestures at the donuts. Kara almost forgot she was carrying them.

“No.” Kara snaps.

“You mean you went all the way to L-Corp from the donut shop to show me the donuts and go?”

“They _were_ for _us_.”

“Were? So it is about Sam.” Lena sighs, the way she does when she thinks she should have known.

“Donuts are our thing Lena!” Kara shouts in the hallway, “She can have all the time of the day with you and I’ll be fine, but spare me the donuts! Not the donuts!” As soon as the words leave her mouth, she realizes how ridiculous it sounds. She had been screaming about donuts like a lunatic.

But Lena doesn’t laugh. Lena doesn’t look at her like she just said something insane. Lena looks at her like she understands. She stares Kara down for a few seconds, contemplating her next words. Then, sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Lena says, looking down.

Kara was stunned, “What?”

“I’m sorry. I know I’ve been a bit distant lately. I don’t mean to be. Sam has been helping me a lot recently but I will never _ever_ think of anyone replacing you Kara,” Lena looks up at her, green eyes back with an intensity that never fails to make Kara want to swim in them, “I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner. I promise I’ll be a better friend.”

“No, Lena. It’s not that,” Kara starts. It was her turn to look at the floor. She has no idea where she was going with this. All she knows is that it wasn’t Lena’s fault. “It’s not your fault. You have been a great friend. I- I just” Kara breathes in, and looks back up at her friend. The only person in National City who made her try kale. The CEO who finds time to spend an entire day with her. The Luthor defying all the things people expect her to be. The hero who never gets the credit and doesn’t want to. She looks at Lena and she feels home.

“Lena, I don’t want to be your friend anymore.” Kara says softly, voice clear, heart pounding. “I want to be more.”

**Author's Note:**

> you are loved, you are strong, you are valid ily
> 
> (too lazy to reread anything, all the mistakes are mine, sorry.  
> come yell WITH me on tumblr:  
> itsoundedalotbetterinmyhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
